Cuando me miras a los ojos
by helenhr
Summary: un complomiso obligatorio... algo que nadie desea... pero dicen que los ojos dicen la verdad de los sentimientos... ¿sera eso cierto?
1. capitulo 1: ceremonia

**Cuando me miras a los ojos**

Capitulo 1: un compromiso…

Otro día que empezaba, un día que no seria igual a ningún otro. Bueno eran mejor los otros días, aunque no entendía la verdad que sentido tenia que entrene tanto si al final yo no seria la heredera de la familia, y siempre solo obedezco a mi padre, o a cualquiera que me de una orden, la verdad odio eso de mi, siempre lucho por complacer a otros, nunca por complacerme a mi misma y es por eso que ahora estoy así:

Vestida de blanco, con un hermoso kimono, un kimono que siempre desee ponerme y siempre soñé que este día seria lo mas hermoso de l universo, al estar yo y mi amado rubio frente al altar…

Pero siempre fui muy complaciente, siempre pensé en otros antes que en mi, que rayos tenían los otros que yo no tuviese, o bueno eso es lo que me decía Kiba a cada instante, y bueno yo siempre con mi estúpido bajo autoestima solo bajaba la cabeza. Bueno que mas da ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, yo prometí que haría esto, y la verdad es lo mejor aunque me casare por una farsa, bueno estaré casada, no pienso que seré feliz, lo más probable es que viva triste por el resto de mi vida.

Al final de cuentas que más da.

Naruto es muy feliz con Sakura y la verdad me duele por que yo fui la tonta que hizo que Sakura abriese los ojos, que se diese cuenta lo mucho que amaba a Naruto, inconscientemente, le hice ver toda la basura que había hecho Naruto por ella ¡por Dios! Estuvo apunto de morir para que ese Sasuke regresara, solo por que ella lo quería mucho, y bueno también por que Sasuke es el hermano de Naruto, después de una tímida platica por ella, ella empezó a llorar en mi hombro y me pidió disculpas por haber sido tan tonta y cruel con el pobre de Naruto.

Al final de cuentas que más da.

Miro como todos corren de un lado a otro preparando todo lo necesario para la ceremonia, mi padre me ha sonreído como nunca antes lo había hecho, el esta muy orgulloso de que su hija se vaya a casar con uno de los mejores ninjas de konoha.

Sin embargo, todo es una farsa, yo no seré feliz, ese joven se divertirá conmigo, el mismo me lo dijo, el tendrá todo lo mío, el será mi dueño, me tomara y hará conmigo lo que el desee.

Tal vez es mi culpa por haberle golpeado la mejía cuando me beso, cuando me robo mi primer beso, tal vez por todas las cosas que le dije ese día, cuando me miro seriamente con unos ojos que me podían matar, pero con una sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento, al darme cuenta que el muy tonto si podía fingir una sonrisa.

Miro hacia fuera, todos mis amigos vendrán hoy y no por que les haya invitado, vendrán por que es necesario que vengan. Por que mi padre quiere que toda konoha se de cuenta que yo por fin serviré de algo, quiere que se den cuenta que yo seré la esposa de ese joven, ese joven que no odio, sin embargo no amo, vendrán por el orgullo de haber sido invitados a una unión memorable.

Que más da.

Escucho que como la música empieza a sonar, en ese momento una mujer muy elegante entra a mi habitación y me dice que debe arreglar mi cabello, yo solo asiento, ella me ve con una larga sonrisa, y empieza a arreglarme el cabello…

Yo debería tener una sonrisa en mi rostro pero la verdad no puedo, no estoy feliz, aun cuando creo que el matrimonio será algo sumamente interesante, pero es que no es justo…

Mi futuro esposo es un chico frió y distante, la verdad lo conozco poco, es muy buscado por las mujeres y a estado con cientos de mujeres, de seguro ha tenido sexo tantas veces que hasta le ha de parecer aburrido, o bueno eso es lo que todos me han dicho… ¿Quién es el chico?

Su nombre es sasuke Uchiha. Es el mejor amigo de naruto, quien lo conoce exageradamente bien, y bueno el estuvo muy feliz cuando el mismo sasuke le dijo que se casaría conmigo, naruto exploto en alegría y empezó a felicitarnos a ambos, diciendo una y otra vez

"¡así se hace sasuke, sabia que encontrarías a una maravillosa mujer! ¡¡Mira que has escogido a mi pequeña y dulce hermana, mas te vale cuidarla!!"

Ja!! El no me escogió lo obligaron a aceptarme, el no quiere tener nada conmigo… bueno eso es lo que pensaba antes de hablar con el, sin embargo hay ciertas cosas que me han causado una gran curiosidad y a la vez extrañes…

Recuerdo que la primera vez que nos vimos no vimos exactamente nuestros cuerpos o algo mas, si no nuestros ojos, sus ojos negros mostraban una gran molestia decían una y otra vez "te odio y me casare contigo por obligación" bueno eso leí yo y luego le mire fijamente, mi padre salio de la sala para dejarnos tiempo a solas "para conocernos" le mire fijamente y con mi usual tartamudeo le dije "m-mira yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo… n-no me g-gustas pero e-es una o-obligación" el me miro sorprendido, el no sabia que yo pudiese leer sus ojos, pero es que en realidad no era muy difícil.

Y desde ese día siempre ha sido lo mismo el sabe lo que pienso solo con verme a los ojos, y yo se lo que el piensa o lo que el quiere con solo ver sus oscuros ojos negros, bueno eso no quiere decir que nos llevemos bien las mayorías de nuestra miradas expresan odio y asco, claro que muy elegante tanto que nadie cree que eso es lo que sentimos.

El tomo mi primer beso…

Lo he tenido que besar tantas veces solo por que naruto empieza a gritar tonterías, debo aceptar que aunque lo amo a veces es un poco molesto, y bueno el estupido ese siempre se aprovecha, sabiendo muy bien que no se besar, me deja sin aliento y no puedo evitar que mi mente grave el sabor de su boca, lo odio.

La chica me dice que ya termino, yo le sonrió, y ella se retira. Me miro nuevamente al espejo, me sorprendo nunca pensé que me viera tan bien con este vestido y con el cabello arreglado.

En ese momento entra mi padre el cual empieza una larga platica de cuanto nos beneficiara esta maldita unión con el uchiha, yo lo miro aparentando interés, sin embargo por dentro me estoy muriendo del dolor, por obligación debo entregar mi inocencia a un hombre el cual me aterra…

Si es la verdad sasuke uchiha me aterra, sus ojos expresan mucha maldad, mucho odio y a la vez… mucho dolor… si el me dice que haga algo inmediatamente lo hago, todo lo que el quiere… basura y todo lo hago solo por hacerlo…

Sasuke ha estado con tantas mujeres que creo que será muy brusco conmigo, se solo pensar eso me siento con miedo, todos los comentarios dichos por mis amigas no son muy alegres. Todas mis amigas, incluyendo sakura, me han comentado que aun cuando sus novios fueron tiernos y dulces con ellas dolió mucho y sakura la cual me dijo como fue su primera vez, con naruto, con lujo de detalles… ese día llegue a odiarla…

Yo hubiese querido ser ella, no se que fue lo que naruto le vio…

Y sea lo que sea la envidio…

Miro al la hora, ya solo faltan dos horas para que mi funeral se lleve acabo, mi padre sale, después de felicitarme por mi gran decisión, solo el sale, las lagrimas brotan de mis ojos.

Yo no quiero a sasuke y el no me quiere a mi…

No es que yo no pueda aprender a amar a sasuke es solo que… el no lo quiere lo veo en sus ojos, lo veo en sus gestos, este matrimonio será un infierno para ambos…

--

Miro el techo de mi casa, mierda este día me voy a casar, y con nada menos que la mujer que no siente nada por mi, una mujer que venera como un ángel a mi mayor enemigo, mi amigo… mi hermano.

Odio eso, yo siempre he sido por quien mueren las mujeres, no hay mujer en toda konoha que no desee estar conmigo… o bueno eso pensaba yo hasta el día en el que su padre nos presento, sus ojos note enseguida que estaba triste, pero a mi eso poco me importaba. Sin embargo me sorprendieron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca cuando su padre nos dejo solos:

"m-mira yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo… n-no me g-gustas pero e-es una o-obligación"-

¿Cómo? ¿Yo era una obligación para ella? Bueno la verdad mi orgullo de uchiha quedo pisoteado ese día, desde ese momento la empecé a tratar de manera inferior, nadie le dice a sasuke uchiha que se casara con el solo por obligación.

Sin embargo aun con eso ella me seguía sonriendo y respetando. Sin embargo… hay algo en ella que ha despertado mi completo interés…

Sus ojos…

Esos ojos llenos de amor y bondad, esos ojos que entienden y descifran cada una de mis miradas, sabe exactamente lo que quiero con solo verme a los ojos, al igual que yo la conozco con solo ver esas preciosas gemas que me han hechizado.

Sin embargo la mayor parte del tiempo nuestras miradas solo muestran odio, odio como ningún otro, como que ambos nos dijéramos que no nos gusta el compromiso y como que ella me digiera una y otra vez: "tu no eres como naruto… tu nunca te compararas con naruto"

Sin embargo gracias a su querido naruto he disfrutado besarla tantas veces, ese estupido hiperactivo, empieza a gritar cosas, una y otra vez. He sido el primero en besarla y eso me llena de orgullo

¿Cómo lo se?

Lo se por que lo he sentido en su torpeza al mover los labios en como tiembla su cuerpo cuando mis labios rozan los suyos, en como se queda sin aire rápidamente, en como al terminar un beso su rostro se colorea como los tomates.

Ella me ha enloquecido, no dejo de pensar en ella…

"uno siempre desea lo único que no puede tener"

Tal vez sea eso lo que ocurre conmigo también, tal vez mi interés por ella es simplemente eso ¿un deseo? la deseo solo por que ella no muestra interés en mi, la deseo por que es la única mujer en toda la aldea que no me mira como un hombre perfecto; acaso la deseo por que es la única que puede leer mis ojos, la única que me conoce con solo mirarme fijamente.

Bueno he de aceptar que la deseo, desde la primera vez que la bese he deseado sentir su cuerpo, he deseado despojarla de todas esas estorbosas ropas, de tirarla al piso y tomar lo que ella quería que fuese de el, de naruto, sin embargo el destino quiso otra cosa y ahora me pertenece solo a mi…

Todo en ella es solo mió…

Con ese pensamiento en mi mente me levanto de la cama y me baño, esta noche será estupenda. Me preparo, la boda será muy tradicional, cosa común de los Hyuuga, si que tengo que llevar un kimono masculino de color negro, mi color favorito (¬/¬ por que será).

Me arreglo el cabello, pero sin cambiar mi clásico peinado, pongo mi espada en su funda y la coloco en el cinturón del kimono, bueno al verme en un espejo parezco más samurai que ninja, pero bueno no importa.

Salgo de mi casa, una sonrisa se cruza por mi rostro, el solo pensar que dentro de poco los territorios uchiha tendrán la alegría de una familia me emociona, ya no me dará tanta decepción el entrar aquí ya que bueno, habrá ruido de niños jugando por donde ellos lo deseen, pues mis hijos serán los dueños de todo el territorio uchiha.

Empiezo a caminar aun cuando siento cierta emoción, no puedo permitir que nadie se percate de eso, y por dicha razón mantengo mi semblante frió y sin sentimientos, en ese momento me doy cuenta que muchas mujeres me miran, y pareciera como si sus ojos se convirtieran en corazones. Siento que alguien me abraza y le miro.

¡Sasuke te ves genial!-

Naruto…-

Nunca pensé que te veri atar el nudo, eso es espectacular y aun mas… ¡¡es que yo sea tu padrino!!- dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Hmph…-

Cabe decir que naruto anda igual de hiperactivo como siempre pero anda muy bien arreglado, casi no parece el, alguien que no lo conozca diría que es un ninja muy serio y responsable, aunque claro esta que su comportamiento dice mas que mil palabras.

¿y sakura?-

Sakura-chan esta con Hinata, al parecer quieren que se vea divina para ti… aunque todos sabemos que hinata es muy bonita… dattebayo…-

Hmph…-

Jejeje… s-sasuke… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- dice de manera ¿suplicante?

Miro a naruto el cual esta muy serio, eso me preocupa, pues el no es de las personas que se quede callada así por así, y mucho menos no es de las personas que tengan una mirada tan seria.

¿Qué quieres?-

Sasuke… puedo… puedo… ¡¿puedo ser el padrino de tu primer hijo?!-

No…-

¡¡Pero por que?! ¡Vamos sasuke no seas malo, vamos… yo seré el padrino de tu primer hijo y tu serás el padrino de mi primer hijo!-

Lo miro nuevamente, el muy maldito me lo insiste una y otra vez, me esta hartando, pero bueno así es naruto, el insiste una y otra vez hasta que consigue lo que quiere lo mismo fue conmigo, para traerme de regreso a la aldea, me busco una y otra vez.

Esta bien…- suelto entre dientes

¡¡Dattebayo!! ¡Seré el padrino de tu primer hijo y tu serás el padrino de mi primer hijo!-

Se empieza a reír y pone las manos tras su nuca, caminamos tranquilos, el no dice nada y yo voy clavado en mis pensamientos. Ya solo falta una hora… una hora para que esa mujer a la que tanto deseo sea mía.

Llegamos a los dominios de los Hyuuga y todos me saludan muy cordialmente, entro en la casa principal, en la cual es donde hinata vive y me siento en la sala, luego de unos segundos yací sale y me invita a tomar un trago, acepto mientras el me dice tantas estupideces que en realidad no me interesan escuchar, así que me finjo atención.

--

Me limpio mis lagrimas, de repente una extraña idea cruzo por mi mente, sin embargo la deshace inmediatamente… ¿huir? ¡Yo soy una ninja! Y los ninja no huimos, limpio mi cara lo mejor que puedo para que nadie se de cuenta que he estado llorando, en es momento entra sakura, ella mira mis ojos hinchados, y me pregunta inmediatamente que me ocurre, yo le contesto que estoy muy nerviosa y que eso es todo.

Ella sonríe abiertamente y me quita el kimono blanco, me dice que me tengo que poner sensual para la noche de bodas, yo solo me sonrojo y le digo que no es necesario, pero ella insiste, me dice que me compro unas cositas que seria muy injusto que no me las ponga.

Pone una cara de cordero degollado idéntica a la que pone naruto, yo solo sonrió y muy a mi pesar accedo a ponerme las cosas que ella me trajo, luego ella misma me ayuda a colocarme mejo el kimono, pero lo mejora un tanto, el kimono es blanco con unas flores medio rosadas, pero de un rosado muy pálido por lo cual casi no se notan, me pone un kimono mas grande encima es un kimono morado pálido, dice que me combina perfectamente.

Me miro al espejo y noto que es verdad lo que ella me dice, me veo muy bien, de verdad que sakura es una maestra al combinar ropa y al probar cosas nuevas, ahora me percato de muchas cosas por las cuales naruto se enamoro de sakura.

Luego de eso saca maquillaje y empieza a colocármelo, me hecha rubor, delineador en los ojos y en los labios, aplica sombras en mis ojos, sombras que combinan muy bien con el kimono, luego me hecha un poco de brillo en los labios, coloca un bello arreglo en mi cabello, y luego sonríe orgullosa de su trabajo.

Si sasuke-kun no se desmaya al verte todos los demás lo harán…- me dice

a-arigato sakura-san…- digo con una sonrisa sincera

Todavía con eso de "sakura-san" ya te dije que me llames sakura a secas… ah!!... hinata…- toma mis manos entre las suyas- sasuke-kun no es una persona que diga muchos halagos, el no es de las personas que demuestra amor frente a las personas… pero eso no quiere decir que el no te quiera… el tiene su propio lenguaje para decir que alguien le interesa… me alegra tanto que tu hayas podido entender ese lenguaje… y si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo que yo siempre seré tu amiga y siempre estaré libre para lo que necesites…-

Hai!!-

Le digo mientras la abrazo, ella sonríe y sale de la habitación.

"el tiene su propio lenguaje para decir que alguien le interesa… me alegra tanto que tu hayas podido entender ese lenguaje"

Si como no… yo no conozco nada sobre el, su lenguaje, yo no lo conozco, aunque sakura fue muy linda conmigo y con sus palabras, creo que nunca le podré decir nada de la verdad, la decepcionaría el saber que todo este compromiso es una farsa que nunca acabara.

En ese momento Hanabi entra en la habitación y me dice sonriendo que ya es la hora, yo me levanto de la silla y sonriendo le digo que inmediatamente bajo.

Bajo las escalera y entro en la sala de reuniones, me sorprendo que esta completamente llena, miro hacia un lado y noto que Kiba esta llorando y me dice una y otra vez que todavía puedo arrepentirme, es ese momento shikamaru le tapa la boca y me dice que lo ignore. Miro hacia otro lado y me sorprendo al ver que también esta temari no sabaku, la cual esta sonriendo, miro al frente y ahí esta mi maldición… esta muy bien vestido debo decir aun cuando mantiene ese cabello con forma desordenada.

Me da una mirada llena de enojo, y entonces comprendo la razón: no estoy sonriendo, reúno todas las fuerzas que me quedan de voluntad y sonrió un poco, tsunade empieza con la ceremonia.

--

Estaba muy tranquilo pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, cuando hiashi me dijo que ya era hora, me levante y me dirigí a la sala en la cual se llevaría a cabo la boda. Me sorprendí de ver a todos habían mas personas de las que había pensado, el chico perro me miraba de manera asesina, mientras que las otras personas se acercaron a mi para felicitarme, en ese momento la hermana menor de hinata nos informo que ella ya estaba lista.

Todo mundo se puso en sus lugares cuando ella entro…

Mi corazón se detuvo al verla, ya antes me parecía hermosa, pero ahora su belleza no se comparaba con el ser mas divino de la tierra, todo los toques le quedaban muy bien, y nada sin exagerar solo era un poco de pintura y aun así se veía muy hermosa, angelical… simplemente divina.

Vi como se sorprendió al ver tantas personas en la sala le sonrió a unos cuantos cuando en ese momento escuche al chico perro.

¡Hinata-chan todavía puedes arrepentirte si crees que esto es un error aun puedes decir que no!-

Maldito hijo de perra, literalmente. Shikamaru lo hizo que se callara, le estuve muy agradecido, ya que si no lo hubiese hecho el yo le hubiese matado, en ese momento hinata me miro a mí, me moleste, sus ojos mostraban duda.

¿Acaso ella creía que esto era un error?

No estaba sonriendo, le mire de forma molesta y ella entendió inmediatamente, y empezó a sonreír, la ceremonia se dio sin mayor interferencia, creo que kiba se desmayo cuando escucho que hinata aceptaba casarse conmigo…

La fiesta después de esta estuvo bien pero eso no me importa, me alegro de que la boda haya sido en la tarde…

Así terminábamos mas tarde y así mas pronto nos iríamos a nuestra casa…

Un carruaje nos llevo hasta la estrada de los dominios uchiha, luego nos bajamos y bueno estamos aquí…

En mi casa…

La miro de arriba a abajo… los deseos por hacerla mía me están quemando…

Puedo notar como ella tiembla al notar mi mirada sobre ella…

La noche apenas empieza…

Me acerco a ella, pero a cada paso que yo doy ella lo en contrario, sonrió de manera de superioridad la verdades que ella esta aterrada, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, ella tiene miedo, pues sabe lo que debe pasar esta noche.

Le ofrezco mi mano, ella la toma con miedo, pero esta es mi forma de decirle que confié en mí, llegamos a la que será nuestra habitación, la habitación de mis padres. Ella se sonroja fuertemente, pero no dice nada. Con mucha sutileza empiezo a despojarla de sus ropas, mientras beso con delicadeza su cuello, desato el obi de su kimono, y lo tiro muy lejos donde no me estorbe, en ese momento me quedo sin palabras, hinata porta una lencería muy sensual, es de color blanco, un tanto exhibicionista diría yo, lo cual me sorprende, pues nunca pensé que ella se pusiese cosas así…

"Sakura-chan esta con Hinata, al parecer quieren que se vea divina para ti"

Recuerdo la platica con naruto, de seguro esto fue obra de sakura, bueno debo agradecerle a sakura por su buen gusto, miro el rostro de hinata el cual esta muy sonrojado, evita mirarme a los ojos, le quito por completo el kimono y la cargo y con suavizad la coloco sobre la cama, hinata me mira con curiosidad.

Sonrió de manera sensual mientras empiezo a quitarme la ropa, ella desvía la mirada inmediatamente, me imagino que su rostro permanecerá sonrojado toda la noche…

Onegai… n-no hagas e-esto…-

¿Qué?-

s-sasuke… o-onegai… no hagasmos e-esto…-

¿Por qué?- le digo un tanto molesto

Yo… y-yo… yo no te a-amo… y n-no quiero q-que hagamos e-esto…-

La miro, estoy muy molesto… me lo vuelve a decir y la verdad no se que hacer…

La hago mía….

O no?

--

Hi!!

La verdad me emocione un tanto escribiendo esta historia, pero es que simplemente no pude evitarlo, el deseo nació y no podía dejarlo ir… iba a ser un one shock… pero me saldría muy largo… mia… espero que no me lleve mas de unos cuatro capítulos…

Retome el antiguo guión de mi primera historia de sasuhina "lo que necesito" no se me pero siempre me ha gustado ver ambos puntos de vista tanto de sasuke como de hinata, espero que la historia se entienda y espero aun mas que les haya gustado…

Si tiene alguna sugerencia o alguna duda solo dígamelo….

Ah!! Se me olvidaba… en la parte en la sasuke dice:

Estaba muy tranquilo pensando en "**la inmortalidad del cangrejo**"

Este es un dicho muy común entre los salvadoreños, cuando decimos esto nos referimos en que no pensamos en nada que valga la pena, o que estamos muy pensativos, demasiado y por eso se le dice así…

Si tienen otra duda solo dígamelo que con gusto responderé sus preguntas…

Y si tienen una queja o sugerencia también, no les de pena… tomo en cuenta todo lo que ustedes me dicen…

Neko Uchiha se despide…

Mia… mia… miau!!


	2. Final

La verdad se que me he tardado una vida para traerles este capitulo, de hecho este será el ultimo por lo cual será extremadamente largo, algo así como 7 o 10 paginas, estoy ree-inspirada, la verdad ya no había escrito por que la verdad Naruto me aburrió, se que muchas me ahorcaran con eso, sin embargo no es mi culpa, ya no sentía nada de inspiración y de hecho hasta ver cualquier tipo de anime me parecía tedioso y aburrido.

Cuando mis amigos se dieron cuenta de ello se preocuparon mucho (todos gritaban como locos diciendo que yo ya había madurado y que me habían perdido, y como todos fanáticos de anime, hacían berrinches y ponían las mismas caras que los personajes ponen en un momento como ese ¡Dios santo eso fue verdaderamente vergonzoso!) me pasaron una serie anime que me dijeron que me encantaría y que tal vez al verla volvería a la "normalidad" se llamaba vampire nigth(creo), la cosa esta en que esa serie no me gusto para nada, me cayo tan mal que me dormía viéndola y ,por dicha razón, no la entendí.

De ves en cuando me pasaba por mis historias y me daba decepción ver que en algunas la gente ni siquiera había notado que ya habían pasado meses y no había puesto continuación, asi que me dije que para que iba a seguir escribiendo, ya ni inspiración sentía, la verdad cuando dijeron que harían relleno en la serie de naruto no mentían, y creo que muchas han de estar como yo. Después de tanto lago aburre, y creo que esa era mi falta de inspiración.

Sin embargo, no se como paso, pero llego a mis manos una serie que se llama, "ITAZURA NA KISS" la empecé a ver y mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, esa serie me recordó por que me gustaba tanto el anime, y aun mas por que el sasuhina me volvía loca, los mangakas si que se inspiran al escribir esas cosas, la serie es algo así como comedia romántica, si no la han visto se las recomiendo, me reí de lo lindo, me puse a gritar y me tapaba la boca con una almohada, cosa que desde hace meses no hacia, la pareja es muy sasuhina, el chico inteligente, arrogante, presumido, apuesto (bien al estilo sasuke) y la chica linda, tierna, un poco torpe, y que desde que aparece te dan ganas de dibujarla (bien al estilo hinata)

Bueno y no pude evitar que la inspiración volviera, ni modo que se le va hacer así que para ustedes con orgullo les presento la continuación y ultimo capitulo de

Cuando me miras a los ojos

Capitulo 2:

Sasuke miro a hinata, el temor era evidente en su rostro, ella estaba mas que atemorizada. El no deseaba obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiese, sin embargo su orgullo estaba en juego, Hiashi había sido muy claro en sus palabras, pero no podía obligarla si ella aun no estaba preparada.

Se recostó sobre hinata y miro fijamente sus ojos, esos ojos que le volvían loco, esos ojos que le permitía ver todo lo que ese lindo ángel intentaba ocultarle, claro que sin nada de éxito, empezó a acariciar el rostro de ella, lo acariciaba con una suavidad y con un cuidado extremo, como si se tratase de un hermosa muñeca de cristal, un hermosa muñeca que se rompería con mucha facilidad.

Lo siento pero no puedo cumplir con lo que me pides…- le dijo

Hinata miro con sorpresa los ojos de sasuke, unos ojos que denotaban ternura, comprensión, extrañamente se podía notar algo de amor y de ¿temor? sin embargo parecía que sasuke le ocultaba algo. Toco el rostro de sasuke, el cual solo cerro los ojos mientras se relajaba con la suave caricia de su princesa.

¿P-por qué no p-puede cumplir?-

He hecho una promesa-

¿p-puedo saber c-con quien?-

No te gustara escucharlo…-

o-onegai…- su voz era suplicante

Tu padre me hizo prometerle, tu padre me hizo jurar que mañana ya no serias virgen, ya que el creía que si para mañana seguías virgen de seguro yo te devolvería a el, y el ya no te quiere de regreso el dijo que ya mucho te mantuvo… que ya es hora de que le sirvas de algo y que tengas hijos Uchiha-Hyuuga…-

Sasuke abrió los ojos solo para toparse con unos ojos llorosos y tristes, sin embargo el no deseaba vera así, no esa noche.

Para hinata la sorpresa fue grande al sentir como los labios de sasuke estaban sobre los suyos, al principio no le respondió sin embargo luego el deseo de hacerlo la condeno, empezó a responder a los ardientes besos del uchiha; este al verse correspondido dejo de contenerse y permitió que sus manos empezaran a vagar por el virgen cuerpo de la joven.

Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente al escuchar los suspiros que hinata soltaba de vez en cuando, era sumamente extraño, pero placentero verla morderse los labios para no ser escuchada, sin embargo en ese momento lo que el mas deseaba era poder escuchar esos gemidos, el deseaba con todo su ser hacerla gritar, deseaba escuchar que ella digiera una y otra vez su nombre, solo el suyo y de nadie mas.

Te prometo que te haré feliz…- se escucho muy, pero muy suave la voz del joven.

Una de las manos de sasuke empezó a acariciar la intimidad de la chica, la cual abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendida y sonrojada, sin embargo nuevamente cerro sus ojos con fuerza al sentir a un intruso dentro de ella, sasuke realmente estaba disfrutando el verla temblar y el verla balbucear una y otra vez.

Hinata intentaba alejarlo, según ella, pero no lo conseguía, parecía como si su propio cuerpo se hubiese olvidado quien era la jefa y en vez de escucharla y obedecerle a ella le obedecía a su esposo.

Haré que tu dolor y tristeza desaparezca…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El verla agitase de esta manera me provoca como no hay idea, nunca pensé que existiese una mujer que me pusiese así, una mujer que con solo tocarla su cuerpo temblara, su desnudes, sus gemidos- que no son para nada suaves- sus pechos que se mueven con cada agitación que ella tiene, sus caderas que se mueven por si solas, mis dedos que cada vez quedan mas y mas llenos de sus fluidos.

Todas estas cosas escapan de mi razonamiento y el deseo de poseerla por completo me ciega y me vuelve loco, mis dedos rápidamente se topan con esa barrera, y al notarlo mis deseos por romperla crecen.

No se como ocurrió pero de repente la tierna, pequeña y suave mano de hinata esta sobre mi pecho, y me empieza a acariciar, me ruega que me detenga, que esto es demasiado para ella. Sin embargo he hecho una promesa y por mas que desee no puedo romperla, en parte me molesto cuando su padre me dijo esas palabras, yo por que desearía regresarle a Hinata.

Nunca lo haría no después que he visto todo lo que ella ha sufrido dentro de su familia, estoy mas que orgulloso de poseer el sharingan, ya que puedo ver los recuerdos y todo eso que incluso las personas ya han olvidado, y en una ocasión pude ver todo eso que le ha ocurrido a hinata- claro que sin que ella se de cuenta-.

Nunca creas que tú eres el único que sufre o que se siente solo en el mundo…

Aun no se como hinata ha podido soportar con eso tanto tiempo, una chica tan frágil como ella, una chica la cual se muestra dulce e inocente, una chica que oculta todo lo que de verdad es.

Porque yo sufro cuando te veo triste y solitario… no me gusta verte así…

Un sonoro gemido me saca de mis pensamientos y me regresa a la excitante realidad, hinata se acaba de correr, veo como intenta calmar su respiración. Mis dedos están completamente llenos y noto que ella me mira al borde de la vergüenza, mientras la miro de manera insinuante empiezo a lamer mis dedos, ella solo respira con fuerza.

mmm… delicioso…-

su cuerpo lleno de sudor, sus inocentes ojos diciéndome una y otra vez que esto es demasiado para ella, esa sexi lencería que aun porta… acaricio sus piernas, ella vuelve a temblar, mis manos suben cada vez más, ella las toma tratando de alejarlas de su cuerpo, pero es imposible, mis manos se topan con su pequeño blúmer, y poco a poco se lo quito, ahora solo hay una fina prenda de seda- que escasamente cubre sus senos-subo hasta su rostro, la miro fijamente, mis manos se encargan de quitarle el sostén, hasta que lo consiguen.

Me desprendo de mis ropas y me coloco sobre ella, esta solo me mira fijamente, puedo notar el temor y la inseguridad en sus ojos, siento que toma mis hombros con fuerza, como pensando si acercarme o alejarme de ella. Sus piernas me mantienen rígidas, así que en una travesura- como la de un niño, un niño muy deseoso- deslizo mi mano por su vientre y me topo con un botón rosa, lo toco y noto como ella me mira con cierto reproche, me mira fijamente y yo la veo sin perderme nada, pues no me perderé el mejor espectáculo que he tenido en mi vida.

Sasuke dete… ahhhh!!!-

Bueno ella deseaba detenerme, sin embargo le fue imposible al sentir un pequeño pellizco que mis dedos le dieron en esa zona tan sensible, sus piernas se aflojan y me coloco con mayor libertad directamente en la entrada de su sexo, presiona con fuerza mis hombros, bajo hasta su oído, y le empiezo a susurrar un par de palabras.

Cálmate-

¿m-me d-dolerá?-

Solo un poco, pero no te arrepentirás de hacerlo… permíteme hacerte feliz… y que de verdad disfrutes lo bueno de esta vida…- le digo

Levanto mi mirada y la miro, me mira con dulzura, como dándome su aprobación, pero puedo notar que tiene mucho miedo. Sus labios me llaman, y justo antes de penetrar la beso, ella rodea mi cuello con sus suaves brazos, entro lentamente en ella, y siento esa barrera muerdo su labio al romperla, ella suelta un sonoro gemido y escucho un leve sollozo.

D-detente…-

¿Duele mucho?-

Si…-

Empiezo a besar pausadamente su rostro, acaricio con deseo su cuerpo, ella solo solloza un poco.

Siento la suavidad de sus manos acariciando un poco mi espalda y pegándome cada vez más a ella, lea miro fijamente, su rostro está extremadamente sonrojado, Hinata se pone así casi por todo, sin embargo en esta ocasión sus muecas y sus miradas eran más tiernas e inocentes de lo normal. Algo así como una mezcla entre culpabilidad y disfrute se daba en mi interior.

Tal vez eso es lo que ella quería lograr en mi, tal vez no era intencional, tal vez era mi estúpida conciencia la cual me decía una y otra vez que había estado mal el hacer eso, pero por otro lado mi cuerpo ya se había aburrido de estar inmóvil, así que empecé a moverlo, ella no se opuso de hecho empezó a disfrutar, y al notar que ella disfrutaba mi conciencia guardo silencio, al fin y al cabo tanto mi deseo como mi conciencia tienen algo en común…

Hinata…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después que escuche las palabras de Sasuke-san quede más que sorprendida ¿Cómo? ¿Mi padre había dicho eso? Sasuke-kun no mentiría al decirme eso, es decir que ganaría el con decirme esas palabras; nada absolutamente nada…

Sentí como mis ojos empezaron a empañarse, en ese momento mi sorpresa fue más que grande al sentir como Sasuke-san me besaba, al principio no sabía si responderle o no, ya que obviamente yo sabía que si le respondía como acabaríamos; algo en mi tenia temor, temor al acto que haríamos esta noche, temor de que a él no le gustase lo que se iba a hacer, temor que lo que dijo mi padre fuese verdad y que Sasuke-san no se sintiera feliz de que yo fuese su esposa, sin embargo de repente mi temor desapareció, tal vez por la calidez de sus besos, tal vez por el deseo que comenzaba a sentir, no sé, simplemente le respondí.

Me arrepentí un poco de responder sus ardientes besos, porque esto le dio más libertad a Sasuke-san, y empecé a sentir como sus manos empezaban a acariciar cada porción de mi cuerpo y lo único que podía hacer yo, era gemir y pronunciar su nombre, porque aun cuando me duela aceptarlo, la verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

No puedo evitar gemir y repetir su nombre, muerdo mis labios para dejar de hacerlo, pero simplemente me es imposible; de vez en cuando abro los ojos solo para toparme con la fija mirada de Sasuke-san, el cual tiene una gran sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos, sin embargo los abro con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Sasuke-san.

Te prometo que te haré feliz…-

De repente siento su mano sobre mi sexo ¡¡¡eso no está bien!!! ¡¡¡No puede tocarlo así por así!!! Pero no puedo reclamarle al sentir unos de sus dedos en mi interior, coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros, le intento alejar, quiero alejarle de mí, pero mi cuerpo me traiciona y no me permite hacerlo, en vez de alejarlo lo acerco cada vez más a mi cuerpo.

Haré que tu dolor y tristeza desaparezca…-

Suelto fuertes gemidos de vez en cuando y es que no era justo, simplemente no lo era, el esta haciendo conmigo como se le viene en ganas, aun cuando sus hermosa palabras me hacen volar, es injusto que alguien como él, en experiencia, me estuviese haciendo lo que nunca en mi vida imagine.

No creo que sea justo el sentir tanto placer, es demasiado para mí, como puedo logro mover mi mano, en ese momento siento un pequeño dolor, los dedos de Sasuke-san tocaron algo en mi interior y sentí dolor. Toco su pecho y le acaricio, como pidiendo piedad, si eso pido piedad, es demasiado placer para una inexperta como yo.

Sin embargo el no se detiene, parece perdido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo sus dedos no dejan de moverse, me tiene a su merced y nada puedo yo hacer. Y tal vez aunque pudiese hacer algo no lo haría, en toces siento una gran explosión desde mi interior.

Veo con vergüenza a Sasuke-san, el cual al notar mi mirada solo lambe sus dedos, los cuales están llenos de mis líquidos internos, y me pongo peor al escucharle decir "mmm… delicioso…-" después de esto el me despoja de mi ropa – si es posible llamar ropa a esa lencería que me puso Sakura-san- en ese momento el se coloca sobre mí y yo por inercia o por instinto, coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros para alejarlo, sin embargo sus ojos me miran con seguridad. En ese momento siento su mano nuevamente sobre mi sexo, intento decir algo cuando siento un pellizco en esa zona tan sensible, no fue un pellizco doloroso, ya que fue algo suave, más bien placentero. Permito que se acomode entre mis piernas. Se acerca mucho a mí oído.

Cálmate-

¿m-me d-dolerá?-pregunto tontamente.

Solo un poco, pero no te arrepentirás de hacerlo… permíteme hacerte feliz… y que de verdad disfrutes lo bueno de esta vida…-

Al hablar con tanta seguridad, el escuchar el suave sonido de su voz me duerme, le miro dándole mi aprobación, aun cuando tengo mucho temor, el parece entender, empieza a penetrarme, sus labios me buscan y me besan desesperadamente, entonces siento una mordida en mi labio inferior y un fuerte dolor el cual me hace gritar.

D-detente…-

¿Duele mucho?-

Si…-

El empieza a besarme, todo mi rostro se encuentra siendo acariciado por sus labios, cosa que hace que me calme, esa caricia tan suave y tierna me hacer sentir que todo el dolor esta valiendo la pena, siento como su miembro palpita en mi interior aun cuando él no se está moviendo, se me queda viendo fijamente y noto que Sasuke-san tiene un poco de rosa en sus mejillas, tal vez sea porque está sintiendo placer; espero y deseo que en realidad sea por eso.

En ese momento siento que empieza a moverse y por instinto yo comienzo a gemir entre penetración y penetración, escucho sus gruñidos, suaves gruñidos en comparación con mis gemidos, sus manos agarran una y otra vez mis pechos, aumentando así el placer.

Realmente sus palabras eran verdad, se siente en verdad mucho placer después del dolor. Mis manos rodean su cuello, el está concentrado en el acto. Aun cuando el deseo me ciega mis ojos no pueden despegarse de sus labios… de verdad… de verdad… deseo… besarlo…

Cada vez el placer es mayor, el roce cada vez es más placentero, sus embestidas cada vez son más fuertes, tomo toda la fuerza que tengo intento tocar sus labios pero el placer me lo impide, justo antes de llegar al final el me besa y mi grito de culminación queda atrapado en su boca, siento algo extraño que me llena en mi interior.

Sasuke no deja de besarme…

Sin embargo… yo no quiero que deje de hacerlo…

Me siento cansada, muy cansada, empiezo a cerrar mis ojos, siento como Sasuke-san sale de mi interior y como empieza a acariciar mi cuerpo, me acomodo sobre su pecho, sus caricias son suaves, de vez en cuando suspiro.

Me dedico a disfrutar de sus caricias hasta que le sueño me vence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Hyuuga despierta cuando el sol golpea su rostro, intenta levantarse pero un peso se lo impide, mira fijamente al moreno el cual está muy tranquilamente dormido, la cabeza de este descansa en su pecho, este la rodea protectoramente, no recuerda muy bien cómo fue que terminaron así, de seguro después que ella se durmió Sasuke se acomodo.

Después de darse cuenta las vestiduras que ambos tenían ella se sonrojo ¡ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, y solo una sabana, delgada, muy delgada para su gusto ya que podía apreciar con lujos de detalles el cuerpo de su esposo.

Sasuke soltó un suave suspiro, entonces Hinata enfoco su mirada en el rostro del moreno, el cual extrañamente se veía totalmente diferente de cuando está despierto, hasta un aire angelical tenia, era muy extraño que alguien que normalmente parecía el demonio en persona cuando duerme parece un ángel.

Empezó acariciar el cabello del moreno. Parecía un niño el cual no tenía deseos de despertar, sonrió, al parecer no iba a ser tan difícil el convivir con el chico.

Intento levantarse, pero el joven no se lo permitió.

Duerme otro rato… ¿acaso no estás cansada?-

Etto… s-sasuke-san… ¿esta despierto?-

No para nada, estoy bien dormido…-

Baka…-

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y se topo con unos bellos ojos blancos, los cuales mostraban un gran amor, un gran cariño…

Mostraban esperanza…

e-estoy segura… d-de que p-podremos llegar a s-ser felices…-

Yo también lo estoy…- dice este antes de besar nuevamente a su esposa

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**-*-*--*--*

¡¡¡Maldito!!!-

¿y ahora qué te pasa?- le pregunto al dobe del hokage

Es mi tonto hijo… Sakura ha estado muy molesta porque dice que está llegando muy tarde, y siempre que le preguntamos que hace después de la academia y el muy maldito nunca nos dice nada…-

Lo miro un tanto molesto, ahora que lo pienso Hinata me ha comentado que Mikoto está llegando algo tarde a la casa, pero que siempre llega con una gran sonrisa.

¿Desde cuándo empezó eso?- digo masticando las palabras

Desde hace unas cuatro semanas…-

Mierda…-

Salgo del trabajo, ser el asistente personal de un Hokage como Naruto es un trabajo muy pesado, ya que yo debo hacerlo todo, sin embargo estoy feliz de haber salido ya de trabajar, ya que eso significa que por fin llegare a mi casa, por fin llegare a ver a mi familia, a mis hijos a mi esposa…

Mi esposa, no puedo evitar sonreír cuando pienso en ella, creo que todos los viejos enamorados somos así de cursis- tiene que ver con la edad y con los comportamientos que nunca tuvimos de jóvenes- empiezo a tatarear una canción, lo cual indica que de verdad estoy muy feliz.

Creo que todo el mundo se me queda viendo, pero la verdad no importa mucho, si me tiene envidia, pues que me la tengan, si les molesta que este feliz, pues que se molesten, ya que me sale sobrando lo que puedan decir.

Llego a la casa y como me imaginaba, Mikoto no está en casa, un suspiro de tristeza se escapa de mi boca, ninguno de mis retoños me viene a recibir, en donde quedaron esos días en lo que ellos me esperaban ansiosos por que volviera del trabajo, esos días en lo que me decía que yo era su súper héroe, que incluso el Hokage no se comparaba conmigo- aunque claro está que eso lo sabe todos en la aldea- donde han quedado esos días en los que ellos se me tiraban en los brazos. En ese momento siento como alguien se me tira en la espalda.

¡¡¡Papá!!! ¡¡¡Un Uchiha nunca baja la guardia!!!-

En ese momento de un rápido movimiento lo tomo por los pies y lo pongo de cabeza frente a mí.

¿Quién dice que yo había bajado la guardia?-

No se vale, okasan me dijo que habías bajado la guardia- dice mientras menea sus manos de un lado para el otro.

Jejejeje, ya Naoki-chan deja que papi descanse…- escucho la suave voz de un ángel

Papi bájame debo ganarle a Fukaku!!!-

Bajo al menor de mis hijos y este sale corriendo hacia el patio de la casa, miro a Hinata la cual solo ríe inocentemente, la miro de manera molesta, esta solo se acerca a mí y me da un suave beso en los labios.

Sasuke… ellos ya crecieron… no esperes que siempre creerán que eres un héroe invencible…- me dice

Pero no es justo, yo llegue a los 8 años creyendo que mi papa era lo máximo y ahora incluso Naoki me dejo de ver así…-

Pareces niño pequeño…-

Empiezo a besar a Hinata y la recuesto sobre le piso, ella empieza a negar y dice que no es correcto hacer eso que los niños podrían venir y…

¡¡¡HAY NO!!!-

¡Mikoto-chan cúbrete los ojos!- se escucha la voz de un niño

Me levanto inmediatamente y miro que Mikoto está en la puerta acompañada por Jira-chan, quien es el hijo mayor de Naruto, Hinata se arregla la ropa y me mira de manera reprobatoria- ella se levanta se disculpa con ambos jóvenes y regresa a la cocina no sin antes tirarme una mirada: en la noche hablamos.

Buenas tardes Uchiha-san…- dice jira

¿Qué quieres?-

¿c-como?-

Siempre que me dices Uchiha-san es por qué quieres algo…-

Este es sobre Mikoto y yo…-

¿Qué tiene que ver Mikoto contigo?-

Le miro con una mirada asesina, es decir yo ya sé a dónde va esto, ya una vez fui joven, y uno muy pero muy inteligente, el pobre Jiraira solo traga saliva y dice que otro día hablara conmigo y sale corriendo de la casa.

¡¡Papá lo asustaste!!-

Mikoto sube a su cuarto un tanto molesta, la noche pasa entre cosas sencillas, una media pelea entre los mis dos hijos en la cual se mete Mikoto y los deja a ambos de cara al piso, una que otra mirada intercambiada con Hinata, las miradas de niña enamorada que tiene Mikoto y las preguntas absurdas sobre que pienso yo de jira-chan.

En la noche llego al cuarto y encuentro a Hinata peinado delicadamente su cabello, la observo por un largo tiempo, luego me siento en la cama. Ella cuando me mira, me sonríe y empieza a caminar hacia mí, se siente sobre mí y me vuelve a sonreír. Me mira fijamente.

No…-

¿c-como?-

Mikoto aun no tienen edad para tener novio así que no empieces con eso…- sus ojos me miran acusativamente- solo tiene 14 años aun es muy pequeña-

Sasuke…-

No nada de Sasuke… aun es muy pequeña además piensa en las cosas que Naruto le puede haber enseñado a ese niño, solo Dios sabe que cosas han de ser- su mirada no deja de acusarme-ya deja de verme asi…además que pasaría si tiene las mismas mallas del antiguo Jiraira…-

Vamos Sasuke, Mikoto de verdad siente aprecio por jira-chan-

No… él es mayor que ella…- otra mirada reprobatoria- bueno puede que solo sea un año mayor, pero es mayor-

Sasuke considéralo…- su mirada toma esa forma tan sensual y deseosa con la que simplemente me deja sin palabras-pero si no… yo sé cómo convencerte...-

No es no…-

Seguro…- dice mientas sus manos se colan bajo mi camisa y empiezan acariciar mi espalda

-----------

Bueno soy débil, miro hacia Hinata la cual descasa tranquilamente en mi pecho, no puedo creer que aun con el paso de los años ella siga convenciéndome de la misma manera.

Suelto un suspiro, mañana debo sonreírle a jira-chan cuando este hable conmigo, debo escucharlo y aceptar cuando me pida permiso para salir con Mikoto… pero es que, es que…

¡¡¡Aun son muy pequeños!!!

Escucho un suspiro de Hinata, y entonces toda mi atención se enfoca a ella, las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere, la mayoría de veces la vida te da golpes que ni siquiera te esperabas, unos malos (como perder a tu familia) unos más o menos buenos (como ser elogiado por ser el mejor de todos) y unos maravillosos (como estar enamorado de alguien)

Sin embargo creo que todos estos momentos tienen algo que vale la pena vivir.

Aun si pudiera estar equivocado…

Aun si he perdido más de lo que he ganado…

Aun si he llorado más de lo que he reído…

Volvería a vivir una y otra vez esta vida, porque tengo una razón para sonreír, una razón para luchar por un día mejor, una razón por la que no permitiré que mis sueños se vengan abajo…

Todo lo mi vida gira alrededor de una sonrisa, de una luz de esperanza….

Esa luz que solo la obtengo…

Cuando te miro a los ojos…

Fin

Vaya que les parece, espero que les haya gustado y espero aun mas de que haya valido la pena la espera que pasaron, a mi la verdad me gusto el capitulo… y no solo por que el lemon que yo hice quedo bastante, como decirlo, bueno… si no porque creo que puse todo de mi para que este capítulo valiera la pena….

Agradezco a todas y a todos los cuales me siguen esperando, la próxima continuación será la de Polos opuestos…

**Kami no shuku fuku wo!!!!**


End file.
